fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Isgrada
The Isgrada are an opportunistic, survivalist species that are well known for their mercenaries, crime syndicates and Trade Clans. The Isgrada are perhaps best well known for their substantial role as mercenaries during the Cerean Crucible along with the Qwolac. Unlike their counterpart the Isgrada continue to survive, and thrive in the galaxy following the Imperium's retributory attempt to purge them following the Crucible. Biology The Isgrada clearly evolved from a predatory mammalian speices. The Isgrada have lithe, almost bony bodies. This often gives other species an impression of physical weakness. However Imperial biologists that have dissected slain Isgrada have discovered that they actually have very dense muscle tissue. Tbhis gives them strength and agility that is surprising for their build. The Isgrada have leathery, tanned skin that has proved to be fairly tough. The Isgrada have shell like calluses on their elbows, knees and shoulders. The Isgrada have four limbs, and stand upright. They have four digits on each hand, consisting of three fingers and a thumb. They have two large toes, and their knees bend backwards like the legs of avain species. Their fingers and toes possess sharp claws that are easily capable of tearing unprotected flesh. The Isgrada's head has a narrow medium length snout. Their mouth is filled with sharp fangs that clearly identifies them as carnivores. They possess a mane of wiry hair. Isgrada have extremely acute senses of hearing, sight and smell. This makes them very good hunters. Isgrada are obligate carnivores, needing to eat animal proteins in order to survive. They will hunt and eat nearly aqny knind of animals. However they do have a particular preference for avian, and to a lesser degree pscine prey. The Isgrada have strong predatory instincts. While Isgrada are fairly strong theri most striking physical attribute is their speed and agility. The Isgrada are able to move long distance in a short amount of time, easily outstripping the top speed of even the most physically fit humans. They haqve quick reflexes, which combined with their natural agility makes them hard to hit in combat. The Isgrada are able to leap significant distances, being easily capable of jumping from the ground to the second story of a building. The Isgrada's natural abilities make them natural warriors, and when combined with their culture this explains the large number of Isgrada that go into business as mercenaries. History Culture Technology The level of Isgrada technology is not uniform. Rather it varies wildly. This is primarily because the Isgrada only maintain a portion of their tech. Rather many Isgrada get technology from salvaging it, or trading with others. As a result Isgrada can have things that are as advanced as Tau Pulse weapons, or as basic as a Lasgun. However the Isgrada do maintain some unique technology, enough at least that they can claim to be an independently space-faring race. In fact some of the devices that are used by the Isgrada are startling in their sohpistication. This came as a result of the fact that much of the unique technology created by the Isgrada was reverse engineered from the highly advanced Vilothians, who the Isgrada once served. Mercenaries The Isgrada tend to gravitate towards life as mercenaries due to their predatory nature, lack of scruples and strong drive towards self-interest. As a result Isgrada mercenaries can be found in nearly every corner of the Milky Way. These bands of Isgrada mercenaries can be anything from small bands of hired ruffians to large, professional paramilitary forces. In fact the Trade Clans make exclusive use of mercenaries given that the fractious Isgrada have no standing military. While Isgrada can take a number of roles on a battlefield, their physical and cultural characteristics make them ideal as light infantry and scouts. A general rule of thumb when judging the quality of an Isgrada mercenary band is to look at their equipment. Isgrada mercenaries are usually paid according to their skills, and success rates. As a result more successful mercenary bands are able to charge larger fines, and in turn can afford better equipment. Cheap or poorly maintained equipment is taken as a sign of amateurism among the Isgrada. Some of the better mercenary bands maintain Special Operation squads. The Isgrada within these squads are called Special Operators, and are usually the best in their band of sell-swords. They are usually deployed by the request of a client. Since Isgrada mercenaries are payed by the merit of their skills Special Operation squads are quite expensive to hire. Given the exorbitant fees that they pay their employers expect results, and do not broker excuses. As a result Isgrada Special Operators are some of the most elite troops in the galaxy. Quotes By About Category:Xenos Species Category:Cerean Crucible